thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vernon (Survive)
Vernon is a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' ''The Walking Dead: Survive ''. He is the leader of a small group of cancer support patients living underneath Savannah, Georgia, after having defected from Crawford. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Vernon's life prior to the outbreak, besides the fact that he was a doctor in the city of Savannah, and knew Brie and the other morgue survivors for a few years prior to the outbreak, as he was the head of a cancer support group. He also had a daughter, but she died within the first week of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Around The Corner Following the zombie outbreak, Vernon's daughter was killed by the epidemic. He, along with the rest of his support group, moved into Crawford, seeking a safe haven from the walkers. Crawford's leader, however, began eliminating certain "liabilities" in his town, including the sick and elderly. Unfortunately, Vernon fell in both categories, and was targeted, along with the rest of his support group. After the deaths of half of his group due to Crawford, he fled along with the rest of his group. They discovered an abandoned fallout shelter, as well as a morgue, where they hid from Crawford and the zombies. After Lee arrived, he assisted with him returning to his house in Savannah after he was separated from Kenny, Clementine and Molly. However as he, Lee and Brie try to make their way back to the mansion, they're captured by agroup sent by Crawford Oberson, all of them were brought to Crawford community. Once in Crawford they explore just to be caught by another guard of Crawford and knocked again, this last time they personally meet Crawford, after this everyone forms a plan to kill all Crawford residents. Right before the group left Crawford, he asked if Lee and his group had originally traveled by train to get to Savannah, even though he had no prior knowledge of the group. Vernon notes this observation as he and Lee's group descend the bell tower. Kenny demands to know why he asked, but Vernon brushes his question aside and descends the ladder. After they managed to escape from Crawford, Vernon provides the antibiotics and ensures Omid is well. He asks Lee to step outside, where, depending on Lee's interactions with him in the past and whether or not he was lied to, he will either be openly hostile to Lee and question how his group could ever let him make any decisions or he will say Lee is a good man. Vernon, regardless of his view of Lee, states that he can clearly see how much he cares for Clementine, and suggests that he take Clementine with him back to the morgue for safety, as getting on a boat would not keep her safe. Lee can either ask for more time to deliberate, concede that Vernon may be correct or roughly reject the offer and subsequently force him against the wall, threatening to kill him if he tries to take Clementine away. Either way, Vernon will depart the house alone to take his medicine back to his group. When Lee discovers Clementine to be gone the next day, he immediately assumes Vernon had taken her because of the offer he had made. He and whomever he brings with him to the morgue enters the sewers and find the fallout shelter empty. When they enter the morgue, they also find it empty. Lee calls for Vernon to show himself, but nobody arrives. Lee suddenly receives a call for help from Clementine on the walkie-talkie. He answers the call promptly, but when Clementine does not respond, he challenges Vernon. A voice answers the radio, but he announces that he is not Vernon. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vernon has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Around The Corner Category:Survive Characters Category:Cancer Group